Of All the Nasty Rumors
by Tourmaline91
Summary: Why is it that when in High School, everyone seems to lose their common sense? You don't know what to believe anymore. Includes the essentials: Possible Pregnancy, Question in Gender and the whole who's sleepin' with who... :O OMG!
1. The President Pregnant?

A/N: New story….I don't know.

_Flick._

_Flick._

For the love of--

_Flick._

"Aelita would you stop that already!" Odd snatched the pencil away from her hand and placed it on his side. Hm, he doubts the rumor is anything serious, probably not even true.

" Odd what if she is pregnant! I mean, you know it's been spreading around the school like wildfire and--"

"She's not. Yumi's not the kind of girl that gets knocked up so easily. Trust me, I know these things" They both stared at the clock tick by. Why in the heck is this taking so long! Trig never passed so darn slow before…well at least for Aelita that is. Maybe they shouldn't have had that iced coffee from the cart guy this morning or maybe they shouldn't have had overslept this morning because those two were so anxious to get out of there the whole class could tell.

"Della Robbia…Stones, is there a problem?" The instructor asked eyeing them intensively. But it seemed that the question went from one ear and out of the other because those two were staring at that clock the there was nothing else in this world more interesting.

"….Both of you…this isn't the time…."

_3_

"….mid-terms are going to be in 2 weeks and it is important that you…."

_2_

"Honestly, children this day in age…math is essential in everyday life so…."

_1_

" Now moving on, Odd could you explain---"

As soon as that bell rang those were out of there before the poor teacher could ask her question. She murmured something about_teenagers _and _attention spans _quietly to herself as the remainder of the students giggled out of the classroom.

Aelita and Odd stormed through the 2nd floor, up two flights, and entered the third classroom on the left , so fast it would have had intimated the track team. They scanned the room looking for their friend in absolute despair. Odd thought about playing it cool, but it was one of those things…

Darn it where was she!

It was T.A. this period and everyone that should be in her advisory class was there but the girl was nowhere in sight, this was not good.

"Oh my God, I heard they did it on the Dean's desk. Can you believe that, that is _so _unclassy!" a senior snickered to another close by.

"No, no you got it all wrong! He raped her in the Janitor's closet." the another whispered back, twirling a blonde lock around her finger.

"Odd, this is not good. What if she is pregnant. What if she was raped….and did things. I mean, she would have told me! I'm her best friend!" Aelita panicked.

The President is pregnant? Say it isn't so…someone of her stature shouldn't be sleeping around in the school grounds with random partners. It isn't civilized!

" Do you think Jeremy knows?" sounded more like…._do you think Jeremy cares_?

" No, he isn't one to be drawn into these kind of things so easily. He's a man of solid evidence. If we wanted to tell him that Yumi was pregnant we would have to present some actual evidence." Aelita answered.

The two exited the classroom having no such luck finding their friend and went on to their T.A. before the teacher snaps.

"Do you think Ulrich would know anything... it be…"

_Processing……25 percent…_

"…it might be.."

_50 percent_

"…you don't think…"

_Information Complete._

"…would it be him, could it be Ulrich?" the pondered in sync.

"Would it be Ulrich what?" And there he was. Right behind them, the two turned around and stared as if analyzing. Ulrich had more of a "WTF" look painted on his face as he wondered why these two were staring at him like he had something on him.

" Ulrich, you and Yumi….you're just, friends right? Nothing more, nothing less. It's kind of peculiar…you both known each other for so long something must have bound to have happened by now, no?" Aelita half wondered and half asked to the poor guy.

"Oh great what's been spreading around now…" He answered in annoyance and no particular interest.

----

"Miss Yumi, it seems that there's been rumors going around the school, that they are." Her vice-president said. He was a nice and secretive fellow. Always had a smile on plastered on his face…Yumi has never seen him anything but happy.

"Ethan, I really don't want to hear it this time. I don't know why this keeps on happening to me." She sighed and went back to the heap of papers on the side of her desk. She really should be in Advisory, but she just doesn't want to deal with what's been spreading around now. It's already a pain in the ass to deal with all of this in her Senior year of high school, but to put that side-to-side with all the nasty rumors that have been going on?

Forget it.

" Well in that case, you don't want to hear what's been going on now. It's nothing of much interest…however it seems that many of our peers have begun to believe it. Quite preposterous it is though" He smiled and went back to his own pile of papers. She didn't know if he was using temptation…since all the boy ever did was smile, but it actually started to get to her now.

"Alright then….just---"

"Miss Yumi!" They really needed to stop calling her that it was getting on her last nerve.

A 10th grader barged in and ran up to her desk. It was her brother's friend Johnny and he looked like he was in much pain.

"Please tell me that my ears have deceived me. Please tell me that you---"

"Seriously, what in the world is going on!" She stood up finally annoyed as a bunch of other kids rushed into the room. This was her time to get some work done with her vice-president and all these people are just barging in like there were going to tell her like the world was going to end in 30 seconds.

Ethan just smiled in amusement…it was actually sort of scary.

Everyone began to talk all at once, yelling out things she couldn't even make out. What in the Lord's name is going on!

"Alright, stop it! Just tell me what's going on, ONE AT A TIME!!!"

Well it really didn't go one at a time per say…but

"Miss President, Miss President! We heard that you have been impregnated! And that you and Stern did it in the Dean's office! There's even solid proof of condoms…and pregnancy tests left in her room!---and----"

"NO NO! You've got it all messed up! I heard Ulrich and her did it on the second floor stairwell when we were all in Church for that Liturgy!" yelled another

"((sigh)) You're both wrong I heard they did it _in_ the Church. Miss Yumi shame on you!" cried yet another. After probably 30 different "I heard" the poor president was twitching in utter shock.

"What….?" she subconsciously blurted out.

Everyone was in absolute silence waiting….anticipating for their president to announce the actual truth.

" So are you or aren't you pregnant!" They yelled.

-------

"No I've never slept with Yumi!" He blushed. Sheesh, that cleared things up.

" ….Hmm…but wasn't like you never wanted too, ha buddy?" Odd nudged him raising both eyebrows a couple of times. Ulrich sent him a death glare and he stopped.

" I don't know where you two heard that but I can assure you that---"

"Mr. Stern. Can I please see you in my office." A rather annoyed Dean of Students commanded. Ulrich looked at him innocently and followed. What exactly is going on in this school?

"I wonder….what it would be like though." Aelita thought out loud.

"What? If Yumi was pregnant with Ulrich's baby. Wow, even saying it sounds weird. I doubt it's even true anymore." Odd replied. They both stared at each other and it seemed like they knew what the other was thinking.

"But….." Aelita started.

….what if…" Odd finished. They both stared into space as they drifted off to their own alternate reality.

_**Odd and Aelita's alternate reality:**_

_There was this huge mansion the size of Texas ((okay maybe not that big)) with what looked like 7 pools, a countless number of acres, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I'm really not going to get into details. So anyways, Yumi comes out of a rather pricey looking convertible holding the hand of a 5 year old girl. _

_This girl's name was Susie. Ulrich was already home from work and is now…working again. Something about stocks and companies….you know that kind of stuff. And Yumi was now home but when they get home everyday, Yumi goes to her side of the house and Ulrich stays in his side. Yumi has the pool boy to keep her company and Ulrich has his sexy little secretary to keep him company. And you see, Susie would just stay there. Sometimes she went over her mother side of their home but she was always too busy working or locked into a room with the pool boy. _

_She never really got much attention from her. _

_But it was the same exact thing when she got her Dad's side of the spacious home. All she ever really wanted was to spend time with her parents together as a family. And the only 10 minutes and approximately 45 seconds she does is during dinner. The only time Mommy, Daddy, and little Susie were together and to her it was pure bliss. Even though they bicker about and argue and throw things at each other this was still her family. _

_And there was something she was meaning to ask of them._

"_Mommy…Daddy….can I ask of you something?"_

"_Susie, sweetheart you already have everything any child your age would want…." Her mother answered looking at her salad in disgust. _

"_Don't listen to the whore of a mother you have…tell Daddy what you want" Ulrich replied pulling out his checkbook._

"_Who the hell you calling a whore!" Yumi screamed at her husband_

"_You! You fucking-----" He almost hit his wife but before that happened Susie spoke up._

"…_.I want a baby brother!" She said in delight._

_**End of Aelita and Odd's Alternate….whatever that was.**_

They found themselves tearing.

"I feel bad for Susie…" Odd said sadly.

"Yeah me too, we should go to T.A." Aelita suggested but before they could even walk towards the door the first period bell rang.

Their Advisory teacher won't let them hear the end of this one that's for sure.

So long for free Saturday.


	2. Robbing Innocence

It's true that they have gotten closer since junior high, but their relationship was strictly sibling-like. Neither of the two had developed romantic feelings for the other; what they had was a strong bond.

Psh, but please, such a thing does not exist in this 'anything goes' world called high school.

If you're seen with someone of the opposite sex for too long, random peers become curious, suspicious…, so they only narrow it down to one, "logical" assumption.

"We really need to lay off the coffee, Odd. I think…it's starting to get to us" Aelita processed blankly.

"No way! The only thing coffee does is stumps your growth, I've grown to a legitimate 5 foot 9--"

"5'8"

"Whatever! Coffee's the shit, and I'm not giving it up! Screw it, it isn't like we're smoking or anything…I mean….OH PIZZA!" Odd grabbed the innocent pizza slice off it's warming plate and placed it on his own…along side the cheeseburger deluxe, fries, and of course, his ultra-jumbo iced coffee.

Some students were passing by, snickering, and the pals were within listening distance. "Aren't they just the cutest couple!"

"No way, didn't you know they're cousins?! That's just sick!"

Aelita and Odd walked over to an empty table as more students glared and shared suspicions. They were aware of this, but simply brushed it off until they reached to their table.

"This has been going around for weeks, Odd. No matter how many times we correct them they just won't stop!" Aelita whispered swirling her spoon in her yogurt.

"I guess…we have troubles of our own then. Well, we aren't going to stop hanging out just because of a few conclusions. Let them think what they want, anyone who gullibly believes in rumors are seriously numbskulls." He stated irritate…then devouring his poor pizza slice in two bites. Poor guy didn't even see it coming.

Aelita snickered at Odd's remark.

"Well then what makes us? We believed those things about Ulrich and Yumi, no? Come to think of it…I wonder if she knows yet."

Odd swallowed and gulped down the coffee. "Well, she's not the only one we should be worrying about."

---

He sat in the sinking leather seat, with his eyes wandering around the Dean's office. He hadn't been there before, the boy promised himself that he wasn't going to mess up in high school. Well, most promises are meant to be broken. The dean sat there taping away at her rather elegant looking pen.

"Stern, normally I wouldn't go into such matters so…_deeply_. However, this seems to be a rather different case. Yesterday, I found a pack of open condom wrappers hidden away in my basket over there." she pointed at a transparent trash bin at the corner of the desk still keeping her stable stare at Ulrich.

" Now I know you're a smart boy, smart enough not to leave such evidence behind. You're also well behaved and maintaining a 92 average is pretty tough, so you wouldn't want your reputation to go down. So now I'm wondering…why would someone like you…do something like that?" She twirled the pen in semi-circles, meeting his eyes.

He looked….disgusted to say the least.

"Do you think…I did that? Why would I ever do such a reckless thing?!?! And with whom, I mean it---" he paused…now realizing why Odd and Aelita were questioning him earlier. _Damn them_, he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, after a cold 'come in', a confused president took a step in.

" You wanted to see me ma'am?" she asked in monotone.

"Yes Yumi, please sit down. This is a matter I want to discuss with both of you." She nodded slightly and took her seat in an identical leather chair next to Ulrich. He half smiled at her, but she couldn't even meet his eyes_. Looks like she's in on it too_, he thought.

The two pleaded non-guilty at the Dean explaining that their relationship had never even reached to the point where they would ever _think_ about doing something like that. They rambled off naively, not blaming others and confirming that they had just learned about the accusation today.

"Very well, I've heard enough…you're both dismissed. Go off to your next period class" she sighed nonchalantly.

The two apologized exiting the room together. He put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away. She didn't want him to touch her, something about this situation made her feel _extremely_ uncomfortable around him. He's grown up to be everything a girl could even want , psh.. I mean more than half of the female (some male) students wanted just to be _close_ enough to lay a hand on the guy and here he is trying to comfort _her_.

"What is it?" He asked confused. Today had really not been his day. He's been nothing but confused so far…

"Nothing I just--I….why would anyone think of us like that?" she half-whispered. He had never seen her so unstable…she's the most kick-ass person he knows! For something so little like this, bring her down? Something else MUST be going on.

"I guess…because we're good friends. I mean, we're really close, and everyone else finds that weird…it's really nothing to worry about. I'm sure this will be forgotten by tomorrow."

He walked towards the girl , this time she wasn't backing away…and wrapped his arms around her. Ulrich has hugged her before but this time it didn't feel the same, someone had robbed them of the innocence that held their friendship together. It was nice to held him close, but this felt _**too **_nice.

Little did the good buddies know, there was someone lingering in the hallway skipping English class.

_It's such a pointless class, I already know the language _she sighed.

Nothing serious has been going on in the past few weeks…just useless trash not even worth mentioning on the newspaper. In order to impress the senior editor she needed a scoop! A real one with proof and everything!

That's when she caught them in embrace…a few doors down from the dean's office. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly snapped the photo.

_So the rumors are true! Now we have __**bonus **__proof! _The girl grinned in accomplishment as she walked towards the stairwell to make a quick phone call.

Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day that's for sure.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Now that you've read….it'd be nice if you'd reviewed :**

**Doesn't take that much effort!**

**Ugh…I need to put Jeremy in there somewhere in the next chapter.**

**u.u**


	3. Over?

**A/N: Sorry for the belated update…I was…like…whoa. Anyway here ya go now, and please don't forget to review:**

"Did you hear?!? It's official…they really are going out! See? What I told yah…and they tried to get away with what they did. They should be SEVERELY punished! Yumi doesn't deserve a guy like that anyway!" A student shrieked, still with the newspaper in hand.

The news spread throughout the school immediately. Setting a record on how many newspapers were ever sold within an hour. All the students who the "couple" sought as 'trustful peers' were snickering, envying and gossiping within the hallways.

They were overacting over ONE silly picture of the two hugging. A sincere, intimate moment between friends but come on…these are teenagers we're dealing with, a picture of the two holding hands might look like they've just been engaged or something.

--

Yumi was wide awake in her dorm room. She was in her bed with the shades closed, she didn't want to see daylight. Yesterday was more than mortifying…she's never even thought of the possibility of Ulrich and her being together.

There was a slow creek following a blinding ray of light, and a recognizable figure approaching her bed.

" Yumi--I um…there's something that…maybe you shouldn't come out of bed today. I mean…I….uh. It's not like anything is going on o-o-or anything…eh..hehe" Aelita couldn't find the right words to explain to Yumi that it was a REDZONE outside this room. Aelita didn't want to worry her best friend…so much for everything will be better tomorrow.

This best friend of hers was no idiot though. She knew when Aelita stuttered like that something serious must be bothering her. So she sat up, alarmed and wide eyed…_what the hell must be going on out there_!

"Aelita…just tell me…what is it? Is it about yesterday, what's spread out now?" Yumi demanded. She had scared the pink haired girl to death with that tone. She promised herself she'll try to keep Yumi as calm and collected as possible…but at this rate she doesn't know if she could hold up.

"I--bu---….che…..nm…..By any ch-chance…did you and Ulrich hugged or anything yesterday? Like maybe outside the dean's office, after school, eh?" Aelita asked while trying extremely hard to avoid eye contact. This isn't going to work out, _that bitch can read me like a book_, she thought.

Yumi's eyes widened…there was no way in hell…could have not had been possible, someone saw them?

She stood up and exited out of the dark room in Pj's and everything.

Aelita quickly followed her.

_Ah great…whoever took that photo should be buying a one-way ticket to Iceland or something_. Aelita sympathized half-heartedly. She really wanted to see Yumi beat the idiot senseless.

----

Ulrich roamed the halls with his cheeks tainted beet red in anger. Odd was right behind him, with his arms supporting his head. _Ah, how troublesome. I kind of feel bad for the asshole behind this. _Odd thought nonchalantly.

Students snickered and pointed at the fuming Ulrich who was too busy thinking about how he's going to kill the guy who started this. What's wrong with hugging one of your best friends? He doesn't think of her _that_ way! He never _will_ think of Yumi that way, they're just friends. He was doors away from the newspaper committee….and wanted a good talk with that editor and chief.

"Ulrich what are you going to do to them? Are you going to risk everything for just one measly fight?" Odd sighed.

"Only if I have to…."

---

"Millie this is gold! Congratulations, I think you've just earned your spot on the gossip column!" Editor and Chief, Sissy Delmas said darkly. Millie was too happy to even trace the columnist's dark tone. She was too excited to have had finally had a spot in the committee…one that was only limited to juniors and seniors…sophomores if they're lucky.

Little did the small club know, someone was approaching the headquarters…which was literally a room half the size of a classroom. Sissy was known to have a major crush on Ulrich Stern since kindergarten…so many found it strange on why was she so happy for him and Yumi.

"I wonder what she's up to," whispered a committee member secretly to another.

"Beats me, but whatever it is, those two better have a strong enough relationship to go through the hell we're gunna put them in," whispered back the other.

Yumi were Ulrich were too well-known in the school and hardly anyone suspected the two were an item. She was student president…ruling over the board and most male underclassmen hearts. He was the captain of the soccer team, with 2 perfect seasons and one championship so far also spelled out I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-A-B-L-E to his female fanatics. As cliché as it may seem the two were basically on the top of the social status chart, so these rumors are to seriously be written down in history.

Loud and angry footsteps were approaching the room and the members inside were too smitten in joy of how successful they are to even notice it. That's when Ulrich Stern…angry and red as he could possibly be, was standing inside the room. Everyone went quiet as they anticipated what he was going to breathe out.

A couple of quiet barefoot steps behind him was Yumi. She was dressed in red plaid short shorts and a fitted black tank top. Her hair was disheveled and ran past her mid-back. Bangs covered her forehead and almost the dark upper lined eyes in which she forgot to wash off yesterday. Aelita placed a hand on her shoulder and held Yumi to a halt. That's when Yumi noticed Ulrich. She didn't know if she were angry or relieved to see him…but for right now it didn't matter.

Sissy spotted Yumi behind him and smiled in delight_. Oh this certainly will be interesting,_ she thought.

" Listen…I don't know who took that picture, or started that rumor but this has gone long enough! I'm here to make clear to everyone that there is ABOULTELY nothing going on between Yumi and I! We're just friends--NOT even…she's like an older sister to me and for this school to be insisting _incest_ between us both is _disgusting_! I WANT THIS TO STOP. I swear if this goes on any further all of you won't see the light of day! Do you understand?! I can't believe---"

_Hiccup._

It sounded like someone was weeping behind him…he wouldn't believe it were Odd that were making those sounds. But, if Ulrich turned around he'll be afraid that the last person he would ever want to hurt would be there.

But there she was rubbing her temples to prevent the minor migraine from taking over. _Stop crying….stop it…he's right! Why the hell are you crying? Get it together!_

Yumi told herself. The girl hated those rare occasions when she's so bare in front of others…so helpless.

"Yumi…why are you…" Ulrich managed to choke out. It seemed like he forgot about the committee and focused on his beloved 'sister' before him. _Incest? _If it were really what he claimed their relationship to be….why did he feel like taking it all back? If he really loved her like a sister…he wouldn't be feeling like this. Ulrich need to think he needed--

" You're right Ulrich we are just friends…siblings maybe. But if our friendship is so strong maybe it's time we take a break. After all, we both know this is just going to get worse. I hate crying…I hate feeling so weak, and it seems like I only feel this way whenever you're involved so please…for the rest of my senior year, don't speak to me" She spoke every word with more desperation after the other. She was strong…and didn't care how much she would have to lose to have to stay that way…had to set an example.

" We can't…I can't…why?" Ulrich's mind was too much like jello to even process such an impossible request. It's something he can't swallow down.

"Didn't you here me, Stern?" she began. The tired girl turned around about to pace herself back upstairs for the day. She need closure on this matter…so it would never come back up again so Yumi half faced Ulrich and said:

"_I hate you." _with the coldest stare his no longer friend could possibly pull off.

He watched her walk back with Aelita following…taking back sympathetic glances with a 'I'll fix this' face. Sissy was the only unfazed person…to her…everything was going according to plan.

**A/N: UGH, Jeremy and William will have some slot in next chapter, promise!! **


	4. Stubborn :

He had his face buried into the Biochemistry textbook and his eyes were carefully analyzing every aspect of the formula. 'It's such a wonder', he thought revising the principle just one more time. Mister boy genius was too fascinated with what's been written down in the textbook than anything else happening in the real world. A mere hardback textbook was enough to keep him in his little world for hours. It was a fantasia in mind…singing into his brain and all.

"Jeremy, Jeremy I need your help!" A frantic Aelita interrupted. The pink haired girl was an off key note that broke the concentration. He always seems to be disrupted by her. Every time he's doing something brainy-related, she has to be the one to mess it all up.

"What could it possibly be, I ponder." he replied putting his indulgent reading to a pause.

"Alright, I know you're not one to actually be to care much about what happens with your friends but something serious just went down and we need you to--"

"What do you mean I don't care about my friends? I care for you all greatly!"

"PSH…yeah sure. You're so connected with your friends that you probably already know Yumi's pregnant and Odd and I are fooling around with each other" Eh…Aelita was never really one to pull of sarcasm.

" WHAT?!?!?"

"No, no! None of that happened! Ugh, you know what forget it. You're too far behind and it'll just be a bother to try to have you catch up. A lot has happened these past two days you know."

"Oh so…I don't exactly have all of you the center of my world for two days and a whole bunch of drama happens. Out of all the two days Yumi decides to get pregnant."

" No she's not pregnant and Odd and I aren't doing anything."

"BUT YOU JUST SAID--"

"Ugh never mind Jeremy sorry to have had bother you and your…reading. You just get back to it. I'll see you in physics." With that she left the boy confused and annoyed. Oh, you see, this isn't the first time she's ever done this to him. Aelita's father and Jeremy's father were close childhood friends so naturally their children became friends. They're close though, but not exactly Odd and Aelita close. No, their bond is much deeper. The two have a deep understanding of each other even if they do argue too much. Jeremy's been more distracted by her than usual though. He mentally slaps himself every time his mind drifts off and begins to daydream about the girl. All this daydreaming started back in seventh grade, but back then he just thought about their childhood past.

Now…he thinks about, oh…you know those things that most guys going through puberty think about. ''The jugs in the front and the junk in the trunk.'' Odd usually refers. Jeremy most of the time, chooses to zone out about Odd's weird girl related situations. But lately, he's been highly interested in what the man whore has been trying to suggest-- probably to learn how not to treat a lady or something along those lines.

Sure Jeremy may be a little socially corrupt, but nevertheless he knows well enough to do the opposite Odd ever suggests.

A shot of worry strives him to run up to catch up with the girl.

"WAIT! Aelita, I'm sorry. Please, tell me… what is it?" Jeremy somewhat pleaded. Doesn't do it often, but seeing Aelita highly annoyed ,stirs something inside him.

"Alright, just come with me. I'll fill you in on the way. We need to talk to Yumi, you know already I'm not all that great when it comes in time to convince people." Jeremy gathered his belongings and the two friends exited the Library.

---

"Hmm…you know, I mean, uh, she probably didn't mean to say that. Maybe she's PMSing…She'll come around and apologize don't worry." Odd reassured. He's been trying to console Ulrich for the past half hour. But Ulrich's still stuck in square one…pacing back and forth--analyzing Yumi's words.

_I hate you_

It still rang in his head. He knew she just said it to try to scare him off. But the fact that she's trying to scare him off is what's really bothering him. She's not one to expose her feelings out to the public, but closing him out was probably worse than the _hate _word.

"God damn it, it's true that you're both made for each other…so stubborn! If she was pregnant that poor kid would be going through hell……..poor Susie" Odd sympathized.

"Who the hell is Susie."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN LIKE THAT!" And with that he stormed out the door. No surprise there, when Odd's hungry and stressed out he's known to be a bit out of it.

"Children…what if Yumi really was pregnant. What would our kid be like?" Ulrich began to wonder.

_**Ulrich's Alternate Reality**_

"_I don't care she's a fucking retard and I don't want her babysitting me anymore" Five year old David stated with a straight face._

" _Sweetheart she's your Godmother have some respect." Yumi repeatedly trying to convince her son. But it was no use, this kid was so damn STUBBORN. _

" _Aelita should just fall off a cliff and die. She took my Legos away." he pouted._

"_She took your Legos away because you cut off her hair while she was napping. You shouldn't do that." His mother quietly corrected._

"_She shouldn't be sleeping anyways! Where's Daddy?! I don't wanna be with you! You're worse than Aelita" the little boy stormed off loudly in search for his father. He has most of Ulrich's features but eyes of a tyrant. It's rumored if you make eye contact with the kid, flash scenes of the devil come to mind. _

" _DADDDDDD GIRLS ARE STUPID!!!" He wailed. The kid is only five and he's already managed to permanently scar his mother mentally…as well as 98 female nannies. How did his son end up to be such an asshole? Why…how could this have happened to him?_

_Yumi runs in crying with suitcases in hand. _

"_I've had it Ulrich I'm leaving you and…this…MONSTROUS thing here!" she wept loudly. _

"_No Yumi wait! Don't leave again!" He pleaded. Last time she left she flew off to Spain, and the time before that Denmark…where would she go next?_

" _Hmm…this is so boring. Daddy can you force that whore to knock out another kid? Preferably male, and thanks you're the best Dad in the world. I learn so much from you." he smiled the skipped his way back to his room._

"Since when did five year olds use such extensive vocabulary?" Ulrich thought aloud.

"Since parents lost interest of what their children should really be watching on TV." A familiar voice answered from behind.

"Sissi! What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked half-surprised. She's always been on his tail, ever since grammar school. He was never really annoyed by the attention she gives him, but it was sometimes pretty scary. Even though she was the one who printed out the story of him and Yumi, there was no way he could be mean to her. How could you be mean to someone who is so utterly nice to you? He just knows Yumi hates the girl…for reasons he still doesn't know. He heard from Aelita that it had something to do with an incident back in 5th grade…some girl thing perhaps.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked him in a sugarcoated tone. Out of all the times Ulrich had to be venerable and oblivious…

"No not really….did you want something?"

" Nothing in particular…just wanted to see if I could do anything to make you feel better. " there was a dramatic shift of tone, from something that started out innocent to something else that just….wasn't so innocent.

Oh what sticky situation poor Ulrich's going to get into….he didn't even see it coming. Sissi was shortening the distance between them, slowly. From the way she was approaching him and the seductive way she was biting her lower lip any idiot could point out she up to _something_. Ulrich was still somewhat gazed and was gradually coming back from Lala-land to realize how she was trying to make a move on him.

Things might get problematic if the wrong person were to walk into that room at this time. Think about it: Dorm room with closed door…teenage boy…with turned on teenage girl…what would someone conclude?

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little late. I couldn't really think of anything…it felt like the story was getting too rushed. **


	5. Obstacles

****

5

"I don't feel anything for him…he's my best friend. Yeah, and I've been okay with him dating before and…and…" She stared obliviously at the mirror slowly believing the words that were spilling out of her mouth. This has become an almost hourly ritual since that day. She would just stop whatever it was that she's doing and just repeat meaningless words in her mind. Blank lies and excuses to help stop thinking of him.

_I can't continue on like this. I have way too much to do, and this should be the last thing on my mind. _The poor girl sighed and continued dressing to catch a meeting with her vice president and subordinates.

"Just breathe and everything will be alright, you're not going crazy…Ulrich hates you…but that's OK! That's what _you_ want in the end!" Maybe she spoke out a little too loud.

"Now Miss Yumi I do believe you're not going crazy, but talking to yourself might be a bit etchy." stated a familiar peer from the dorm door. She jumped and turned to look at him and saw the guy staring back at her with kind eyes.

"Oh hey Ethan…I was just going to get over to the um…meeting. I think I-what are you doing here?" Yumi's mind was still all scrambled up from reassuring herself. This isn't the time to be looking so vulnerable, especially to your Vice Prez.

" I came to see if you were alright and also if you wouldn't mind me escorting you there. There are some things I would like to talk to you about along the way." He smiled and let out his hand. Yumi hesitated for an instant. Everyone seems fond of Ethan, but the lad is a bit scary. Although he looks the perfect guy with looks and everything, it's just so weird that he's always so _positive. _She could not recall seeing him upset or "human like" , Yumi couldn't help but be so envious.

In the end she took his hand and they exited the dorm building secretively. With all that has happened lately, she wouldn't want to be seen with anyone…avoiding as much gossip as she possibly can.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" questioned a mockingly pink haired girl as she eyed Ulrich and Sissi.

" Oh Aelita you caught us! Please don't tell anyone" Sissi launched up at Ulrich and snaked her arms around him.

"Now with all this publicity, we wouldn't want anymore confusion. But in reality we're the real couple" she said pouting.

"What!" Ulrich exclaimed looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Last thing he remembers is noticing that Sissi entered the room and now she's claiming that they're lovers? How long has he been out of it?!

" Damn it Ulrich! Is this how you betray her? You make her cry and now you're cuddling an enemy? What the fuck is wrong with you! If you think I'm gunna help you out now, you are deeply mistaken." Before she could leave Sissi rushed to grab her by the arm.

"What do you mean Aelita? Ulrich and Yumi were never an item, so how could he be betraying her when he hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Well I…"

"Don't spit out shit you can't even backup. You have no right to say anything because last time I checked Ulrich and I were friends. Calling me the enemy is a serious understatement. You're no better than she is." Sissi finished brushing off some hair from her shoulder.

"Why you conniving little-"

"_STOP IT _both of you!" he shouted. _What the fuck is going on? How is this happening?_ Four days ago Yumi and him hanged out together and everyone didn't seem to mind and now they can be 10 yards apart and people start whispering. Then all of a sudden they're considered a couple?

"Aelita…I need to talk to her. This whole thing has got to end. No I don't think I have any romantic feelings towards her and no I haven't gone over the line or ever close to even be cautious of a possibility of Yumi being impregnated. Alright?!" Ulrich ran his fingers through his hair while pacing back and forth processing the past few days through.

"I don't think."

"What?"

"Ulrich you just said _I don't think_." Aelita pointed out with a smile on her face.

" Yeah? What's your point."

"You don't think you have any feelings for her…which could mean you possibility could?" She made a teethy grin and began moving her head side to side in complete satisfaction.

_She's starting to act like Odd….note to self for after this scandal is over and done with: Keep Odd away from Aelita. _He side noted…because everyone knows, one Odd is more than enough.

"Alright, I'll admit it…there is a faint chance that I may like Yumi more than a friend but maybe I'm just feeling that way because of all this pressure the school has been pressin' on. I mean, if I had felt this way before--"

"Ulrich don't you see? She's the one who is driving you crazy! She's the one who claimed to be your best friend then blurt out that she hates you! Can't you see…Yumi is not worthy of being a friend, I suggest you just drop her completely and besides I don't even think she'll notice. All the girl cares about is her work…why else hasn't she had a boyfriend in all this time?!" pointed out the ever caring girl who stood behind Ulrich since they were kids. Sissi has always felt strongly for our dear Ulrich and so she wants what's best for him. Eh, that and Yumi's ass being kicked out on the curb.

"Think about it Ulrich….what kind of miserable lives would you be living if you guys were to be together? She's a power hungry cunt and you need someone you appreciates you and cares about you as if you were the only light in her world. Ulrich…that girl should be me" Sissi had no idea how to make point without using herself as an example. _Well I was planning on telling him someday, _she thought.

"Elizabeth what the fuck are you trying to tell me here?!" He always used her full name when he was aggravated and confused. Corned Ulrich was afraid of what she was going to spit out next and disgusted Aelita just stared at the girl dumbfounded.

"….I…I…love you, Ulrich! I've always have and I always will! You and Yumi have been close best friends for a while, but I've known you since forever! We practically grew up together and I knew since then I loved you dearly. So could you imagine how I must feel? Some random girl just sweeps you off your feet and treats you like a dog and--"

"Yumi does not treat him like a dog!" Aelita spat out. She didn't know whether to kill Sissi NOW or later! "Let her finish"……_Why Ulrich why would you wanna listen to what it was that home wrecker has got to say…could it be…that you're going to take her side? _Aelita thought to herself.

" I want you to look at me! I know we're just friends but she's just you wrapped around her finger and she won't give you the attention and satisfaction you want. I'd do _anything_ for you Ulrich…I mean, she doesn't even know if she loves you or not! Not even that, she probably doesn't even consider you a friend….just another pawn in her sick twisted game."

_What damned game? If you're gunna be all metaphorical at least be accurate you fucking cunt. _Aelita fumed to herself. She's not one for vulgarity, but Sissi--she's a definite acceptation.

"Sissi, why hadn't you told me what you felt earlier? You've been suffering all these years…and it's all my fault. I'm really sorry." The boy is practically drowning in sympathy and guilt. Sissi's bawling and Aelita is fired up with rage.

What well become of these three?

" Well then Ethan what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yumi and her vice p. are now walking back from the 2 hour meeting, which was conducted by her and followed by her obsessive admirers. _Thank God that's over_….she thought to herself.

" Ah, thanks for reminding me Miss Yumi..hmm give me a minute to gather my thoughts." With a warm smile plastered on his face, he hesitated and began thinking. Yumi wondered about a couple of things while he was deep in thought.

"Why do you call me _Miss _Yumi?" she asked.

"Oh? I'm not sure why, I guess because I didn't want to feel left out of your little fan club so I came up with the nickname for my own amusement." he smiled.

"You're not going confess your up and dying love for me are you because if you are that would really be a drag" She denied 8 committee members this week…and if she loses her vice president she'll be over and done for.

The boy laughed darkly and put his walking to a halt.

"I'm not a mindless zombie who follows you everyone you go_, Miss Yumi_. No, I have no interest in you or anyone in that matter. Every single one of you kids makes me sick to my stomach. You're supposed to be a shining example of a perfect student, one who fail to makes mistakes…then here you are…selling yourself to any worthless trash that comes in past you. You're quite appalling really, but I'll just have to deal with this arrangement for one other semester. " He smiled as comforting as ever, but his words stung like venom. Yumi suddenly became petrified and even more afraid of the fact that it was night and everyone has already done to their dorms. Now she's muttering to herself…_why did I accept going through this shortcut?_

"What's the matter Miss Yumi…you look a bit…scared. Have I frightened you?" If she were not able to hear and was unable to read his lips she would swear from his face expression that he was being kind and sympathetic. But…his voice was overwhelmed with venom and mockery.

"Sad, I thought you were different…you're nothing but another pawn set out by society." Ethan placed a soft hand on her rosy cheek .

"Why are you doing this?" whispered the panicking girl.

"To test your limits…_Yum_i."

****

A/N: A month late I know I'm sorry…I was off for 2 weeks and I'm updating now.

This chapter was poorly written I know, I just wasn't motivated enough and DON'T WORRY Ethan will not become a major character or anything! I absolutely DESPISE OCs…I just need someone to match with my idea. It could have had been William but I already have plans for him. :D

Review please, it will highly motivate me to update sooner!


	6. What it means to hate

****

6

He dragged his feet down the hall to his next period class drowning in his troubles. His aura repels people up to 10 feet because of it, everyone was afraid to get near him. His female admirers at first sought his sorrow as an opportunity to get close to him but when they actually braved-up and approached the boy, the despair in his eyes sent them bawling away.

Ulrich's been having a severe ache lately. He claims it feels like something is eating him away with every second he reminds himself he could no longer see her. Missing someone never felt this painful before…not when his grandmother died nor when his pet turtle ran away. Oh how cruel life can be sometimes and as more time passes by the more he's trying to convince himself that those missing empty feelings for Yumi is what his "romantic" feelings are for her.

"Odd, this isn't going well. Look at him…it's painful enough to just watch! Oh God, when will he stop sulking like this" Aelita sighed to her cousin in fatigue.

"Yeah, it kinda drains out your energy every time you just glance at his direction. I'm afraid to talk to the guy, I guess we just have to wait until this all passes within time…by the way how's Yumi doing?" Odd rested her shoulder feeling that he was going to pass out from dizziness. _It's not fair…when Ulrich and I face each other when we sleep and just _facing_ his way from across the room makes you feel like poop._

"I'm extremely worried about her. It's like she's in denial, she acts as if this never even happened. But even with all that she's been a bit strange. Every time I call her name out she jumps up and looks at me like I scared the living daylights out of her. I'm afraid to actually know what's going on with her."

Jeremy strolled down the hall to meet up with Odd and Aelita. He still doesn't know much about what's going on but managed to notice Ulrich's depression.

"It's like watching a bird die…when in hell is he going to just confront Yumi and clear this all out"

"It's amazing how you described it as 'a bird dying'…anyway this is really just breaking up the group and on top of that Sissy's involved. " Odd said.

"Oh great Sissy's in this too? Now what in the world are we gunna do"

"Nothing we wait…we can't get involved anymore. This is between Ulrich and Yumi." Aelita answered hopefully as she gently pushed Odd's head off her shoulder.

"I'm going to the infirmary…suddenly I just don't feel all that well" She waved to her friends and ran off to the office.

__

I wonder what's been going on with me lately. For some reason every time I'm around both Odd and Jeremy I get this uneasy feeling like something bad is going to happen in the near future. Lost in thought, Aelita forgot to pay attention to where she was going . It even took her a few seconds to realize that she had stop running and collapsed on someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atten--" She looked up to see the person eye to eye just to find out it was their Vice president Ethan.

"Wasn't paying attention? I see…well it's partly my fault for spacing out a bit myself, here let me help you up." Aelita recalled the first time when Yumi started acting strangely. She had come back extremely late from a meeting and walked through the door petrified.

"Say Ethan is it? What happened to Yumi, that night. That night of that meeting thing a week ago?" Aelita was still gathering all her thoughts from before she had collapsed. She didn't want to get involved but had no choice. This was her bestie after all.

"Oh? She was just fine when I had walked her back to her dorm building. Maybe it was something she saw when inside the building? Ah, you should ask her about it ….Aelita" he said in his calm collected voice.

" Oh well thanks anyway see ya." Aelita walked off to the infirmary then laid down on available bed and waited to be attended. _Then what in the world is with her. I don't want to intrude if it has to do with Ulrich and her but seeing them like this is going to drive us all insane._

She was asked to pick up the extra supply of bandages to the infirmary for tomorrow's big game._ I don't understand why they couldn't just leave it here the storage room is basically close to the field and stands anyway. _The nurse wanted to be extra cautious about the chance of there being "serious" injuries during the game and had to be prepared. And since Yumi happened to be walking down the 2nd floor hall, pass the teacher's lounge where the nurse happened to remember to get the extra supplies and asked Yumi to "be a dear" and get them for her. Yumi unfortunately was in a position where she couldn't have said no. So there she was holding a few large boxes of first-aid supplies as she was passing through the locker rooms to take a shortcut back to the school. _Really, does she honestly think that everyone is going to get hurt during this game? I mean if this is all for the other team's sake then that's a different story._

The amount of boxes blocked Yumi's way from seeing where exactly she was going but had a good enough sense of direction…eh not really.

CRASH goes down the girl with numerous boxes as she accidentally tripped over a unnoticeable bench.

" Are you alright?! You shouldn't be carrying so many boxes as once." asked a voice from afar.

She kept her head down in utter embarrassment then heard the footsteps of the person approach her. She heard him pick up the boxes in silence for about 30 seconds….making herself feel more like an idiot because her face is still flat on the ground. After a few more seconds she regained the once lost dignity.

"No I'm alright I just tripped and--" She stood face to face with him now. Both wearing blank painful expressions on their faces. He suddenly felt his heart beat in delight and anxiety as he called out her name to make sure this wasn't all just some sort of mind deception.

"…Yumi?"

"Ulrich…wh-what are you doing here?" she asked dumbfounded. Yumi suddenly found the strength to get up and ignore the gradually aching pain from her lower knee.

"No Yumi please don't…don't go!" he held her close to him, before she could run away.

"Let go of me! I don't wanna talk to you!" she tried to get away but his grip on her just got tighter. Ulrich was so upset that even her squirming away didn't faze him. He didn't care, he wanted her to know how it was he felt about her.

"Yumi I…please, can't we just forget about this?! I don't understand, what are you trying to do to me? Can't you see that I'm practically going crazy here just for you to notice me? I guess you don't feel the same way." he felt this nauseous feeling fever down his spine all of anxiety.

"Ulrich no…I don't feel the same way. Just let go of--"

"I love you." He wasn't sure himself why he said it…but the lad had to say something, something to make her stay. At least try to get an explanation.

Yumi stared at him in shock, not sure of how to respond. To think she caused enough damage to actually have Ulrich thinking that he was in love with her. How could she? She could never forgive herself for doing this to him nor with what she's about to do now.

" No Ulrich you don't. You don't know what you're talking about. You're just upset just forget about me completely like I did to you. It's true that you really never meant much to me, not even after all this time. You only make me angry and--"

He couldn't hear a word she said so instead crashed his lips on to hers and held her close. Ulrich didn't understand what it was he was feeling. He didn't know whether he kissed her out of loneliness or actual romantic emotion. All he could clear out was the fact that it had calmed him down. But the 10 seconds of relaxation he was in desperate need for was disturbed by a painful slap. And with that, she saw an opening to escape from his clutches. Yumi ran back a little to keep a safe amount of distance between the two.

"Why…why the hell did you do that Ulrich!" she yelled trying to conceal as much "anger" as possible.

"….I don't get it. Is it that your status is more important than me? Do you care about what others think about you more than you care about your friends? I can't believe I've actually sank so low as far as to _kiss _you. Why do I keep on thinking that you're worth it all?" Ulrich began to process it all…the depression, the kiss, their friendship and he started to realize "the truth".

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…you…how Sissi was right. You don't care about me, hell I don't think you care about anyone but yourself. How could you-- no-- how _dare_ you even try to cause someone you claim to be your friend pain like this? And I know that you don't mean what you say about 'hating me' and all that sort of crap. It's the fact that you couldn't find any other excuse to save yourself. What the heck is wrong with me. How the hell could I fall for someone like you…I still can't believe we became friends." He sat down on one of the benches as he continued to laugh about how blind he was. It's like Ulrich totally forgot she was there or moreover didn't care that she was there. Well she was and the poor girl looked so lost for words you'd swear she was gasping for air. She doesn't want to cry but how can she possibility swallow down something like this? Isn't this what she wanted? What in the world has she done?

"Ulrich no, stop." She had to show some poise but unfortunately for her, her legs gave out and she landed on her knees, absorbing it all.

"I absolutely despise people like you Yumi and what really sets me off is that I actually fell for your bullshit. You had me as vulnerable as I'll ever be in my life. No one else has caused the amount of pain I've had to live through but you. So yeah, let's forget each other's existence because …..you know what…….."

She had a horrible feeling about how that sentence was going to end so she took a long pause before thinking about what to say. Ulrich began stacking up the boxes and placing the spilled scattered contents back in. As he was busy doing this Yumi was screaming and cursing to herself about what it was she was going to say next. _This has got to end. You don't want to lose Ulrich…why the hell does he have to be so stubborn--why do you have to be so stubborn just don't say anything stupid. _But she felt unavoidable stupidity throw up and say:

"no I don't know what"

With this he finished organizing the boxes and lifted them over to her. After putting them down in front of where the poor girl was sitting he smiled.

"I _actually_ hate you."

****

A/N: I realized I can't type dialogue…I make everyone sound so smartsy. But it's really hard!

Anyhow, sorry for the long update again I couldn't think of anything. Heh…leave one!

3


	7. Breaking Point

****

7

It's the same old thing. He's not talking to her, she's not talking to him it's like they act as if the other doesn't exist. Like they never knew each other. Those past memories seemed to have had been brain washed by the overload of stubbornness that's drowning them. When one of their confused pals happens to mention the opposites name they clearly block out the remark. Everyone else doesn't seem to care in fact, the pregnancy rumor has toned down quite a lot. I mean, they're still people talking about it, after all it's pretty good gossip but…it's considered old news.

"Can you believe it? Ulrich is actually going on a date with Sissi again this week. I get the feelin' our sad buddy is falling for her…which totally bites because I can't stand manipulative URGH you know." He squirted a gigantic blob of mustard onto his 3rd cheeseburger deluxe.

" Odd, I feel like he's trying to replace Sissi with Yumi. He's not falling for her…she's just um-- the rebound girl!" Aelita tried to best to find an excuse for Sissi's erupt entrance in Ulrich's life but it really does look like he is falling for the witch.

"Honestly that's your third burger…WITH fries I think we should cut you off unless you'll end up in a food coma like last week." Jeremy commented slurping his soda. Not that he usually cares what Odd eats or how much he consumes…but last week was, well to describe it in one word: Scaring.

"Nah Jer if it wasn't for these two feuding knuckleheads I wouldn't be stressing out as much. Just thinking about how I'm going to get them to start talking to each other makes me wanna get back on the lunch line." Odd devoured his burger in 3 bites and was left licking his fingers. Aelita had been grossed out before back in middle school but for some reason she finds Odd's savage eating somewhat…charming.

"You know we shouldn't be digging our nose in their business and besides I'm sure they'll think of something to work it all out. I mean, it will probably take a couple of months but they'll come around don't worry about it." She drew her attention to who was entering the lunchroom, it was Yumi with her fakest smile yet. She had to keep positive around the school it deflects on her status as student body president and her chances of merit from others. But what her real friends could actually see behind that million dollar smile was sorrow. The girl has been mourning "privately" like Ulrich's already dead…he might as well be because she's already considered dead in his book.

The only problem with this is, if Yumi comes and sits with them Ulrich will refrain from the group and sit in Sissi's table with the rest of the school newspaper. If she's not available he'll sit with the jocks, anywhere to get away from contact with Yumi.

"Crap doesn't Ulrich and Sissi both have lunch this period? If Yumi sits here he'll go and hang with Sissi… if Ulrich sits here we can try to give some break time between the pray-to-God-never-be lovers. Ahhh, this is such a mess…I think I'll go get another burger" Odd avoided the situation by shifting over to the lunch line leaving Jeremy and Aelita with the tuff decision.

"I think I'll go sit with her alone…you know catch up on girl to girl talk or something. She's been so distant lately, sometimes I get really scared." Just as the pink haired girl was about to pick up her tray and go after Yumi, Jeremy made a quick gesture to try to lure her attention.

"Can I ask you something, really quick before you go?" He asked .

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

" How do you…see Odd? Like friend wise, that is if you see him that way." He was never really good at wording emotional based things .

"I don't know…I mean he's like a great friend" Yes he is a great friend, but she also thinks his admirable, cute and funny…sometimes harsh but his strong points make up for it. Aelita didn't know why she couldn't have just told Jeremy in depth how she really saw him as, maybe because he'll probably get the wrong idea.

--

"So definitely, movies on Friday night followed by dinner? That sounds so great I can't believe we're actually dating!" Sissi wanted to screech out and have her girl moment but right now she just wanted to look as presentable as possible in front of Ulrich.

" I'm so glad we're friends. I remember us being pretty close, whatever happened . I know it was sometime in middle school when we really stopped talking but I don't really get why." Ulrich pondered with both hands in his pockets: his signature thinking pose. But even after maneuvering the pose he still couldn't' think it out.

"It's because you started to hang out with Yumi. Her and I never really got along…so she kind of dragged you away from me I guess." She said sadly, Sissi knew Ulrich was extremely vulnerable right now but this could be her only chance to have him truly stay against Yumi forever.

"Don't mention that conniving chick around me, but I guess you're right…she had me from back then. I still don't get why you guys were fighting but whatever it's all in the past. Let's go inside and eat, I wonder what they have." He really feels that he hates the girl and every time he does think about her or if she's mentioned in conversation Ulrich feels his blood boiling. It also seems that, that hatred is only becoming deeper as time passes by.

"I don't think there would be anything good and besides it's too loud in there. Won't you rather go to a café?" Sissi tugged his hand a little and gave him a pleading pout. She didn't want to go in there, she wanted to spend more time with Ulrich. The day just seems too short and Friday feels like it's light-years away.

"I kind of wanted to hang out with Odd and Jeremy maybe Aelita if she's there. It feels like I haven't talked to them in a while." He pulled his hand away from her clasp and tucked it in his pocket.

"You know Yumi has lunch this period too, and if I do recall she's also friend's with those people…couldn't she probably be sitting with them?" Ulrich frowned at the thought and temperedly walked towards the café completely forgetting Sissi was with him.

"This is going to be rough, but it's a start" Sissi sighed slowly walking behind him.

"Say Yumi, mind if I sit with you? You've been down in the dumps lately, I thought it'd be nice to chat, no?" Aelita placed her half empty tray across from her miserable friend. Yumi's sitting alone, which is quite the rate occasion because she's usually surrounded,

"Sit if you want" She said half-heartedly.

"How did you manage to get to sit by yourself? " Aelita asked, trying to make conversation before asking the big questions.

"Well I don't know I guess--"

"Okay so when are you going to get up your bootie and confront Ulrich because both of us know that you're thinking about him and he's probably thinking about you too." What, she couldn't help from being erupt. Aelita's one to get down to business.

"I haven't been thinking about him lately, I just feel really depressed. In fact I refrain from thinking about Ulrich in order to protect myself. It's something else that's bothering me." Yumi said quietly, swirling the straw of her untouched lemonade.

"Well then would you mind telling me what's been going on with you? You've been upset even before Ulrich said that to you. I could help…just tell me." Aelita reached out her hand to hold Yumi's. She loved her, no not like that…but as a genuine friend a sister even. Aelita hated the fact that her 'sister' doesn't trust her enough with her problems.

" Well…do you remember that night after the committee meeting a couple of weeks ago? I --"

" Hello Ladies how do you do on this fine afternoon" Greeted a charming Ethan directly behind Yumi. He bent down and had his head adjacent to hers. Aelita noticed the awkwardness in Yumi's reaction. She looked like someone had a dagger pointing her back, toying with her patience.

"Hey we're doing fine, how about you? Yumi was just explaining something to me." Aelita answered.

"Oh really? What were you talking about _Miss Yumi_, I do in fact find everything that comes out of your wise lips quite enlightening." He laughed a gentle laugh and sat down next to Aelita. They were both waiting for what it was Yumi was going to confess but the lovely maiden was too in shock to even think properly.

"I--I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on Yumi, don't pull a 'Jim' on us! Tell me…or maybe you'll tell me later?" Aelita said, taking the hint.

"Is it because I'm here Miss Yumi? It truly saddens me that I cannot be trusted around you. But I'm sure that whatever it is you're saving me from crucial words, or is it that you're _sacrificing_ yourself?" It was a highly undetectable threat to others outside from the truth. Couldn't Aelita tell from Yumi's sudden shift in mood that had to involve that boy or was her problem with Ulrich the perfect mask to hide the truth.

Ethan got and sweetly waved the girls goodbye as he exited the lunchroom.

"Poor boy didn't even get to eat…you could have just said anything at least a lie." Aelita sighed and turned back to facing Yumi after watching Ethan's full departure. Yumi looked back at Aelita tearing, lost for words she's has never been in such a insecure state like she couldn't trust anyone. She couldn't put on her perfection disguise because it had disintegrated after Ethan had come.

"Aelita I'm so sorry, I have to go…I just can't" She abruptly stood up and collected her things.

"Yumi, I've never seen you like this before. What's wrong, I'm your friend I'm here to help. You can let your guard down with me, is it because of all the people? We can talk somewhere else!" Aelita didn't want Yumi to leave, she's beyond worried now and her friend won't say a thing. Nope, Yumi just got up and left ignoring Aelita completely, pushing everyone out of the way no matter who it was.

When she made it outside the lunchroom she ran out of the courtyard hiding her face from as many people as possible. Their stares felt like burns judging her decision to flee. One of those pairs of eyes belonged to Sissi, smirking at her from a corner.

To Yumi this was no longer humiliating it was more of like…running away from a problem before it eats you alive, yeah that sort of thing. Though bumping into your frenemy was just gunna make everything feel worse. Funny, because this was the second time it had happened…could it possibly end as bad as it did the first time?

"You know, you should really watch where you're going." Ulrich said fully realizing it was Yumi, for some reason in a hurry. Yes, he noticed she was crying but in all honesty he really didn't give a damn.

"What's wrong with you! Here you are torturing me more than I was hurting beforehand, do you think it makes you feel more like a man? Hurt me why don't you, rape me, break every bone in my body because I deserve it right?! You know you're itching to just do it…finish me off!! I can't take this aggravation any longer!" She screamed, bawling between breaths soaking in the stares from the many in the hallway.

Everyone was silent and all eyes were on them. Here they were 7th period…with Yumi shoving her problem load down Ulrich's throat and him passively letting it in.

She wasn't thinking, but what does he think?

****

A/n: Yes a month later! I know I'm sorry about all the drama, I promise there will be comic relief in the next chapter, even though that seems EXTREMELY impossible.

I made Yumi go mad! XD

Don't forget, the more reviews the more motivation!!


	8. Made A Funny

****

Just to get you all know, at some point of the chapter…it could possibly get a little offensive.

Chapter 8:

"Like girl I need to tell you about what happened last night between Mark and I. Like we were like making out and like he like kinda like touched in this OhEmGee way and I was like 'eek' but like I didn't want him to stop so like I paused the movie and we totally did it on the you know where before you know who came in through that door!" Squealed the blonde classmate to the other who was…pretty attentive.

"Girls", he began

"it's like they're from a whole different planet, with their own language which could sometimes be mistaken from ours. Seriously Odd my man, how do you do it?" Sighed out a desperate Nicholas.

He's been Sissi's henchman aside with Herve all the way back in middle school, but even after all these years he STILL hasn't been able to catch her attention.

"I don't know. I guess I was just born with the good looks AND the irresistible charm. When God decided to create me, he had a good day…like a _really _good day. But I guess I don't mind sprinkling off some of my…charm to a couple of buddies in need of a lot of assistance." He dusted off his shoulder and then took a good 3 minutes to recover from his inflated ego.

"Uh… some tactics would work just fine Odd! I mean I've been wanting to ask this girl out for a while and um I might be in need of some of your pointers" blushed a nervous Johnny. You know, Hiroki's friend? Yeah that guy.

"'Kay Johnny boy everyone knows about your huge crush on Yumi, so for now just, give her some space…you know she hates being crowded. She really hasn't been feeling well" Odd whaled a finger at him.

"Oh that's right maybe I should make her some turtle soup no, no miso soup! I hope I'll get her feeling better with this!" And with that, Johnny dashed towards the home economics room totally ignoring the most valuable point in Odd's advice.

Odd shakes his head and lets out a disappointing sigh. He turns to the other four boys, and still with a hint of his self-centeredness glazed in his eyes he says,

" Important tip numero uno: If I give advice…take the full package! Jeesh, it's like…you take just a piece of the lemon cake-no no, chocolate cake when the whole one is right in front of you." Odd once again begins to feed his ego with his "oh so brilliant tips".

"…Um but Odd, sir? What if you're not that hungry I mean--"

"SILENCE! Important tip numero dos: NEVER question thy master's analogies!" The poor barely known freshman hugged himself of the fearful sensei. Once you get Odd going, the worse is yet to come. _(insert fearful sfx)_

The four puny looking students followed Odd, their leader, into the courtyard. In this magical land existed babes left to right probably returning from lunch or whatever. Here is where these four aspiring Casanovas began their first actual lesson. Odd commanded them to stand up straight and to prepare themselves for their first mission.

"Lesson One: Understanding women…this is key when wanting to approach the species. Please note that there are several types of girls out there ranking from A to E. A being the 'sure-gorgeous-but-sealed-tight-forget-you'll-never-get-a-chance-to-ram-it-in-virgins' to E classified as 'sleeps-with-the-whole-soccer-team-and-dresses-like-a-porn-star-on-crack'. Now of course there are girls in between and girls a little hard to tell. Oh and be careful if she's gay, cause then it'll get ugly, but don't worry you could usually tell them apart…most of the time."

The four began to commit to memory Odd's "smart evaluation" on his thoughts of females. They've never felt so enlightened in their lives, I mean come on here, this is the real life Hitch giving out tricks of the trade. They're sure to win over (though more unlikely) chicks now!

" Go ahead and choice one from the many around you. Anyone have any questions?" A sophomore pointed out Sissi, who was trying to catch up with Ulrich who was looking like he was quite in a hurry_.( refer to that moment in time is the previous chapter)_

"SISSI?! Oh don't get me STARTED on that freakin'--"

"Achem."

"Oh uh sorry Nicholas I kinda lost my nerve there for a sec."

Odd rubbed his head and continued on with this next lesson. Which might get offensive for some female blonde readers.

"OH! Before Lesson Two, I wanna give you guys Important tip numero…uh whatever three is in Spanish, Blondes. If she's a artificial blonde you're encountering an easy target. Well it's usually stereotypical but it's like _counts fingers _99.9 percent likely that she's easy. You can tell she's artificial if you could see the darkish roots on her scalp. Actually why not we practice now." Odd began to scan the premises for a "artificial" blonde whose roots where clearly visible.

"Ah! There's a lovely target right over there. Anyone here to volunteer?" He asked. The shy freshman boy who was slightly afraid of Odd raised his hand and said,

"I'll do it, but what am I suppose to say?"

"Well complement her on how she looks, flirt, hit her with 'home'." suggested Odd who probably could have ranted on about 50 different pick up lines to the scrawny kid. But hey, those are his pick up lines, this kid has got to think of some on his own but he gave him start off sentences.

The shaking lad nodded at Odd and he began to gradually approach the girl. When he finally got there she stopped talking to her girl-friend and eyed him. To him it was like she was analyzing him from head to toe, breaking into his inner thoughts and manually causing his knees to feel like Jell-O.

"Hey sweetie aren't chu just a sexy little number." He blurted out. The poor boy froze out and Odd suggested that he'd think of some of his own material at times like these.

"Well…uh…you know baby, if you were a booger I'd pick you first." He just wanted to shoot himself after that line.

"Are you trying to pick me up? First of all, you really need to work on your game. Second of all, I'm not the type of girl who goes for those kinds of things. For the record, I'm into true intellectuals, those who enjoy thoroughly conversing about political and world wide current events. I want to a news journalist did you know that? I bet you thought I was just a piece of ass; most of us girls aren't what you low-life type men think we are and we're to be equally respected as your fellow peers. So please save yourself some further embarrassment and just walk away and I'll promise to not mention this happening in the future." she sophisticatedly issued out. The freshman did what he was told and made his way back to his VERY wrong master.

"So? How did it go champ? Did ya nail it?" asked an anxious Odd.

99.9 percent huh? The crushed boy told Odd everything almost in tears. Odd was just as shocked and confused as the other boys.

"You see, luck is very much needed to achieve success with those risky types. But why don't I just give you some more pointers and we can sort this mess out--"

"Stop! Your advice didn't help at all! I just made a fool out of myself in front of a very nice girl and…and you're nothing but a phony!" stuttered the freshman boy with his new found confidence. He then stormed away from them with his head held up high.

The other "students" watched him leave in awe.

This sort of event got them thinking, and what the group unanimously concluded was: DON'T be that guy.

"God that kid is as stupid as Johnny-boy, oh well moving on…anyone here still interested in learning my methods?"

All raised their hands.

"Ah, beautiful…'cause I've decided to start charging"

--

After Yumi's abrupt disappearance, Aelita decided to leave the lunchroom and return back into their dorm room.

Why did she have to be so dense? Why can't Yumi just open up whole-heartedly to her instead of leaving all that grief to build up?

Aelita shook in attempt to brush off all the wrong that just went down right now. To liberate herself from stress, Aelita began to open up all the sealed shut windows that were veiled by overly heavy curtains. This of course was all Yumi's sad doing.

After trying to bring some more life into the small room, Aelita decided that cleaning up a bit was the best thing to do for Yumi. The less stress the better and Yumi's clutter of junk on her side of the room was just enough to make anyone scream in frustration.

__

Yumi won't mind if I tidy up a bit, in fact I think it would do her some good. I just have to be careful not find something too personal and tempting that may cause me to invade her privacy. She thought to herself while organizing Yumi's desk a tad bit. Such a shame Aelita spoke too soon, because right there laid her best friend's diary and wide open.

__

I _shouldn't! It's her personal business and it's none of MY business. I just have to wait until she decides to tell me is all. All I have to do is close the book. Come on Aelita close the book…yeah atta girl. No wait! You did **NOT** just see Ulrich's name on one of the pages, and you should just erase that from your memory. _She commanded herself, but unfortunately, a part of her wished to not comply. Yes, it was the very human force called curiosity and it kind of took over.

__

Okay, you're just gunna read the page and only the page where it had Ulrich's name on it and then you're gunna close it up and swear to her you didn't open it up. She scanned for the beginning of the entry and began to read it.

****

Yumi's Alternate Reality:

__

I can't help but wonder about how it would be like if I was pregnant with Ulrich's baby. And I have concluded on how this miserable kid will live like.

"Mommy no I don't wanna go to Daddy's house! I don't like that evil step-lady! She's such a queen B!" remarked our (mostly mine 'cause I pushed her out) adorable daughter. This step "mommy" is of course referring to Sissi.

"I know sweetheart! But your Dad is an idiotic prick who deserves to be with that insane gold digger. She doesn't mean well but you know, you are allowed to kick her. Actually go ahead and make both of their lives a living hell! It would surely help me get full custody of you precious." Maybe we could fool an abuse report and get this lovely angel to stay with me.

The busted down SUV parked into the garage pathway of our model home. Then stepping out of the driver's seat was the overweight nearly hunched back Ulrich also known as the Lazy Beast (nickname courtesy of our daughter) then aside him from the passenger seat, stepping out with hideous last season shoes, was the ever more horrifying Sissi.

It definitely looked like she caked on a serious amount of make-up. Obviously, that blue-green eye shadow and fluorescent red lipstick was doing nothing but adding age to her face. But no I won't say anything, I mean it's this **thing** that Ulrich finds to be the love of his life.

"Come on kid, we're outta here! Get in the car and hurry up 'cause these pantyhose are starting to give me a rash" she would say, scratching her inner thigh.

Ulrich of course just gazed there in this 'high' expression. I walked up to him and told him my plan on keeping our daughter, or more rather MY daughter in full custody.

"Are you fucking nuts woman! She's our kid, darn it. You don't think she ain't happy to be with us? Sissi babe and I can raise her just fine." He would point at the car and at this moment the car's engine would give out.

Priceless!

I don't think the whole forging a abuse report would be necessary after child services sees this!

"Shoot Ulrich I thought cha turned off dat engine!" Sissi spat on the car and eyed at the poor little girl hiding behind my clean cut dress.

" If it wasn't for your scrawny-ass we wouldn't even be down here! You bastard child, look what chu did to our marriage! If Ulrich could have just kept his darn pants on and not get involved with that filthy tramp--"

"Don't call my Mommy a tramp you ugly witch!" My courageous girl ran up to Sissi and kicked her like I told her to earlier, leaving her on the ground.

I made a mental note to give the girl a high five after I gain control of my laughter again.

"Wow" Aelita thought out loud, "I think I'll never be able to see Yumi the same way again."

She sighed then put the book back to continue her cleaning.

****

A/N: I know, I didn't update for a month and I decided to hand in this sad excuse of a chapter.

Though this chapter is dedicated to Temari no Sabaku, I think I might end up dedicating the next one to her as well because…this chapter HA!

Is my stupid attempt of making a funny…

So yes, review and I'll update once a week! That is…if I don't get all lazy again

u.u


	9. Truce

A/N: Sorry for the corny mess I uploaded and labeled as 'Chapter 8', I was in a rush to update and I really realize how bad it

**9**

I had this strong stab of guilt overwhelm me in this situation. Here she was, my supposed enemy throwing up anger in its rawest form. She spat the over exaggerated and overly confusing expecting me to say something in return. But what can I say? Even after her little tantrum, I still feel like I hate her. I hate her for being blind and inconsiderate and just stubborn.

Wasn't she always like that?

What does she expect me to say…I don't think I have nothing to say? Why in public? Why here and why now?

Was there something more?

Ulrich stood there for a second in thought. To such a multi-meaning "release" she just made it was hard to think of a way to turn things around.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed at the girl.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why don't you man up and tell me straight up what you really think of me. Come on I want you to tell me you hate me again…this time say it for real." She calmed down a bit but Yumi was still fuming. Half the school was watching confused, but to her it was like they weren't even there. This was between him and her and no one outside the circle was going to insert.

"You want me to tell you that I hate you huh. Fine I hate you, now let's cut short this little scene of yours get back to what we were doing before. I'll see you Yumi. At least try to take care of yourself." He sighed nonchalant. He played off as he didn't care, as if this whole nervous breakdown Yumi had was really her going insane. He had nothing to do with her and it seemed like it. Ulrich rolled his eyes, this placing the cherry on top to his innocence, and began to step away a bit from the girl. The girl who he really did truly care about, one of his best friends lost to a stupid argument and an even more stupid rumor.

Yumi grabbed Ulrich on the shoulder. She made a fist that was sure to leave a deep bruise later.

"You're so fake it's sickening. Why do you give a damn about what these gossipers think of you anyway? They brain washed us and turned us against each other. I don't want them to win but at the same time I don't want to friends again. Not after I've seen how easily you could be manipulated and be turned into a pawn. So please could we just make truce?" she said hiding all possible trace of her true feeling or initiative.

He avoided eye contact with anyone and decided to stare down at the ground. She wanted truce? Even though she despises him a million times more she wants to stay neutral? This doesn't make sense.

While he was still in decisive mode, Yumi released Ulrich from her clutches and stepped closer to him. She tip-toed to place her chin a bit above his shoulder. Her lips lightly tickled his ears as she whispered

"I'm graduating soon and I want this to be over and done with. I don't want you're fucking thickheaded self to get in my way anymore. So please accept the truce and stay away from me. I don't hate you, you just disgust me."

.

.

.

"…Fine…it's no problem with me."

For someone who was completely uncaring one second, Ulrich could really shift into a really ticked off "I can't believe you find me annoying" quite quickly. He brushed the girl off his shoulder and roughly made his exit from the swarm of buzzing eyes. All staring in curiosity; all leeching on like vermin.

* * *

"I wonder what that was all about." Jeremy thought out loud. He, Odd and Aelita saw the whole thing…they're supposed to be those two's best friends but the three were just as confused as the other blob of students.

"Uh, should we…maybe go talk to them or something? From that little scene they've just displayed _something_ tells me _something_ is not right." Odd pondered as he rubbed his chin. Jeremy and Aelita stare at him in wonder. Where has he been, of course something isn't right! Oh wait…he was on that lunch line for a while getting fourths.

"I think the smartest thing to do right now is just let them cool off because one thing's for sure I don't want Yumi barking at me like she did with that poor guy," smirked Aelita. PMSing or not, Aelita has learned to stay distant from Yumi in times of stress.

"Wait but didn't our decision to _not_ getting into their business cause us to be clueless anyway?"

Jeremy is one that doesn't exactly know when to shut up…and leave things the way they were. No sire, he's just has to make things more difficult than the way they are now.

"Damn, he has a point. But how are we gunna approach them without getting our heads bitten off." Odd can try to talk to Ulrich sometime tonight after he cools off that is…if Ulrich doesn't decide to lock him out _again_.

"Okay all we have to do is wait a while…I mean hey they're practically friends. They now have a nice and neutral relationship which benefits us and maybe they'll eventually be as close again."

"As stubborn as they are? I won't bet on that. And anyway, Aelita don't you have some sort of meeting thing or whatever? Yumi asked you to help her with some project for student council." Jeremy is also one to remember everything right on time. It's like his brain absorbs information to storage until that instant moment comes and that info has to be remembered…but hey they don't call him Einstein for nothing.

"Oh that's right! I can't believe I totally forgot about that, I mean it was planned like almost a week ago! Well…then again it's only been about four days." Aelita rushes back to the cafeteria again to collect her books_. Maybe I can probably ask what's up or what it was she wanted to tell me before Ethan came along_, she pondered as then she caught up to catch the elevator to the third floor destination. Yumi left right after Ulrich which was about 15 minutes ago or so and that's more than enough time for her to get up and finish sulking …or at least enough time to put on a "mask" for just a little longer. Miss President is never late for any of her meetings no matter what the situation.

* * *

Well, never late except maybe for this one time.

Yumi hurried back to her room after her little cry feast of aggravation. She cursed at herself for forgetting she had invited Aelita, for forgetting Ethan was going to be there and for forgetting all her materials.

There are only four people that are allowed in the dorm. Aelita and she because they live there Ulrich, who still owns the key...and Hiroki because sometimes he leaves his books there so his trip to the next class would be easier.

You see at this time, Aelita _normally_ has her once a week part-time job as a piano instructor here on campus.

Yumi at this time _always_ has her meetings.

Then there's Ulrich who is just not welcomed in this room anymore. So how could had Hiroki _possibly_ know that his sister was going to barge in during his little make up session.

Yes, his sister did find him applying her mascara….while humming the latest teen beat. Oh yeah and don't forget the little shock poor Yumi was in when she saw her little baby brother in Aelita's pink pumps.

What a pickle this Hiroki has gotten himself in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the corny mess I uploaded and labeled as 'Chapter 8', I was in a rush to update and I didn't really realize how bad it was until now. But I must admit, it was quite fun to write. **

**I'm thinking of replacing Ethan with William…just because I don't think I'll ever get him into the story and also I really don't like the name Ethan so much. **

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
